The British patent application GB 2 345 818 describes a portable telecommunication component, a hand-held mobile radio device. This consists of a plurality of components, in particular a keypad, a display field, an upper housing and a lower housing, and a battery part. The individual components are assembled by inserting the keypad into the upper housing, then inserting the component containing the display into the upper housing and subsequently screwing together the lower housing and the upper housing. The lower housing contains a recess into which the battery part is introduced. Patent application GB 2 345 818 A specifies different possible ways of screwing together the upper housing and the lower housing or inserting one into other.
The international patent application WO 01/083381 A1 relates to a mobile telecommunication device having an upper housing shell comprising an integrated keypad and display. To this end, a transparent plastic housing is produced in an injection molding process by injecting a plastic into a mold and makes a connection with a film in such a way that an upper housing shell is produced. In this situation, the plastic housing has a first area which serves as a display window, and also a second area having at least one cutout with means for transmitting a key depression. The film covers at least the second area and implements a key, located above the cutout, which in particular is identified by a character printed on the film and whereby a key depression is transmitted by way of the means.
The German patent specification DE 196 18 453 C1 relates to a 2-component plastic housing, in particular for a key with remote operation facility for a motor vehicle. The housing is produced such that an elastic material which is used as a mounting support for a printed circuit board is injected in an upper housing part. Furthermore, the elastic material also serves as a seal between this upper part and a lower part of the housing, whereby this seal is located inside the lower part.
The German published patent specification DE 196 30 966 A1 relates to a method for producing a housing part having a shielding effect for radio devices, in particular a handset for a radio device. In this situation, a conductive seal is arranged on a lower shell, which seal is used for making contact with a printed circuit board. The seal simply makes a seal between the lower shell and the printed circuit board.
The German published patent specification DE 44 28 335 A1 relates to a plastic housing for an electrical module having a housing body and a base plate. A seal, which can also be produced using a method such as the two-color injection molding process, is used in order to seal an opening in the housing body as well as in one of the embodiments shown as a seal between the housing part and the base plate.
The German utility model DE 298 19 434 U1 describes a housing with a shielding seal for the electromagnetically shielded accommodation of electronic components, particularly of a mobile telecommunication device device. A sealing profile, which in its initial state has a pasty consistency or is foamed in a liquid form and becomes an elastically hardened plastic, is applied to a first housing part. In this situation, the hardened sealing material does not adhere to the upper part. The German utility model 93 11 554 U1 describes a sealing strip for sealing a slot in a slide control, whereby a seal is cast onto the sealing strip. The material comprising the strip is harder than the material comprising the seal which can be a soft, rubber-elastic material having a Shore hardness of 50.
The international patent application WO 00/08722 A1 relates to a mobile radio telephone having a moisture-resistant electrical contact. The mobile radio telephone has a housing with an upper housing part and a lower housing part which together form a shell that surrounds the components contained therein. The moisture-resistant electrical contact is located outside the housing and penetrates the lower housing part, whereby it is connected by means of a spring arm to the electrical circuits of the mobile radio telephone. By melting the electrical contact into the lower housing parts a moisture-resistant connection is produced between the material comprising the lower housing part and the electrical contact.
More rigorous demands can be made of the housings or enclosures for electrical devices or enclosures and also of storage containers, for example for the storage of perishable foodstuffs or weather-sensitive objects, in respect of their capability to seal against moisture, dust or other detrimental influences. With regard to a mobile telecommunication device, for example a cordless telephone or a mobile radio telephone, the first enclosure base body can be a so-called upper shell and the second enclosure body base can be a so-called lower shell, or vice versa.